This invention is accomplished with a machine that automatically repairs compact discs (CDs) in every format by a grinding or milling process on the optical side of the CD, eliminating optical defects caused by scratches or scuffs. This process will remove several thousandths of an inch from the optical disk surface, allowing the optical surface to be freed from optical defects thus restoring the playability of the CD.
Various machines, methods and processes have heretofore been devised and constructed for repairing scratches and scuffs on the optical (non-label) side of a CD or the like. Such scratches and scuffs can interfere with the transmission of the laser through the surface, thus causing data read errors. These machines and techniques generally do not work well, and/or are time consuming, manual operations. For example, it is known to buff CDs by hand using a grinding wheel motor carrying a buffing pad, and using buffing compound. However, this manual technique is expensive due to the amount of labor involved (typically 5 minutes or more per disc).
This invention is accomplished with a machine that automatically repairs compact discs in every format by a grinding or milling process on the optical side of the CD, eliminating optical defects caused by scratches or scuffs. This process will remove several thousandths of an inch from the optical disk surface, allowing the optical surface to be freed from optical defects thus restoring the playability of the CD.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved and fully automated way to repair scratches and gouges in compact discs, in a convenient and short period of time having no noticeable characteristics of being repaired, whereby the lack of noticeable characteristics would give the CD an indistinguishable new look.
It is another object of this invention to provide an excellent restoration not only through the grinding means of the upper and lower integrally connected portions, but also related to the upper portion of the machine. Specifically, a mechanism designed to buff the optical side of the CD after grinding the CD thus effectively restoring perfect optical clarity and aesthetics.
This invention features a disc refacing system, comprising: a rotatable platter for holding a disc thereon; a grinding pad assembly; a polishing pad assembly; means for rotating each pad assembly at high speed; and means for alternately engaging one such pad assembly with the disc on the platter. The system may further include means for alternately engaging and disengaging the platter and a pad assembly, to allow a disc to be loaded and unloaded from the platter. The system may still further include a source of grinding compound, and means for applying the compound to the grinding pad assembly. The means for rotating each pad assembly may include a single motor with two output shafts, and the means for alternately engaging may then include means for moving the motor. The system may further include means for applying suction around the platter, to remove ground material from the platter area.
In a more specific embodiment, this invention features a disc refacing system, comprising: a rotatable platter for holding a disc thereon; a grinding pad assembly; a polishing pad assembly; means for rotating each pad assembly at high speed; means for alternately engaging one such pad assembly with the disc on the platter; means for alternately engaging and disengaging the platter and a pad assembly, to allow a disc to be loaded and unloaded from the platter; a source of grinding compound, and means for applying the compound to the grinding pad assembly.